The Day I Came Back
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya leaves Japan to study abroad in England with Ryou. He comes back five years later to find that many things have changed, but one that will always remain the same. KSJK
1. Chapter One

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Hey, all! Wud up? This is my Valentines Day ficcy so I hope you all will like it!

Pairings: Kaijou, Joukai…either way…

Rating: PG-13, to R, maybe!

Summery: Jounouchi Katsuya leaves Japan to study abroad in England with Ryou. He comes back five years later to find that many things have changed, but one that will always remain the same.

Warnings: Yaoi-Shounen-ai content, may have strong language and some citrus if I feel up to it…

Ya know, I actually wanted this to be done ON Valentine's Day…but…ya know how school is…Damn it! I hate being a Sophomore!

Well, hope you all enjoy! Remember to review! I'll love you!

O.O

OxOJounouchi's POVOxO

Five years…five long years away from this place I once called home. Although most everything has stayed the same…I cant find it in myself to call it my home anymore. There was nothing when I left and nothing when I return. Dad's still in jail, mom's still guarding Shizu like a porcelain doll. Yuugi and Yami, last I heard, took over the game shop after Gramps died. Sad, they took it really hard. Sweet guy…he was almost like my own grandpa…I really wish I could have been there for his funeral. Yuugi…I should go see him first. I've really missed everyone around here…And I certainly hope I can recreate the ideal life I left behind…I really do wonder how everyone's changed though…I'll visit everyone later…right now I just need to think about my life…Just think…

It didn't take me long to realize everything was still the same. From the ice cream shop on the corner of 1st street to the tall Kaiba Corp building on the outskirts of town. Kaiba…I bet he's not even here anymore…He always said he was going to be outta here by the age of eighteen…once he finished high school. Although, he was really way too smart to stick around…I wonder why he did…Was someone or something preventing him from taking the leave he'd always wanted? My heart clenched at the mention of the 'someone'. I certainly hope it wasn't a special someone…I don't think I couldn't handle that. Not with the way I fell hard and fast for that coldhearted bastard. I sigh, no use just staring at a building that could very well be empty.

With my hands stuffed in my pockets, I wandered through the empty park, pondering about everything that's changed in such a small amount of time…Is Yuugi still short? Is Yami still fiercely in love with Yuugi? Does Mokuba still have that horrendously long hair? So many questions to be answered…Gods, this park used to be so full of life…now it seems more like a place for an obituary. It's dull, and lonely. Much like my mood. I should have never left. This is my home…I should have never run away. But then…it was either work at a pizza parlor for the rest of my life…or pursue a career that actually might take me somewhere. And I knew that's what I had to do. And I succeeded. The only regret I have is missing out on so much in my friends' lives. I've heard from almost everyone, most of them still living here in Domino. Yuugi, Yami, Honda, Anzu, Mai…Mai, I wonder how she is…I haven't spoken with her in at least two years…Last I heard she had followed her modeling career and is doing quite well…I'm proud of her for that. Otogi had moved to China, KaibaCorp. becoming too much for his company to compete with, and Ryou of course, is still in Britain. But everyone else is still here…thank god.

"Jounouchi?" I turn, someone recognized me? But…

"Anzu?" I ask, unbelieving. She rushed over.

"Jounouchi! It really is you!" she says, excitedly. My eyes widen and I hardly believe it's her! Her normally short brown hair is long…cascading down her back, reaching the end of her spine. Her vibrant cerulean eyes had slimmed lightly out of the wide cheerleader look and into a most wise and caring glimmer. Her smile was the same…one thing to be glad for.

"Anzu…wow, you look…wow." Was all I could manage. That's when I noticed what she was holding. A baby. "My kami, Anzu…you had a baby?" she nods excitedly.

"I wished for you to some back and see him! I wished and hoped…and here you are…Kami Jou! We're all so happy your back! Does Yuugi know yet?" I shook my head.

"You're the first." I say, brushing her baby's cheek gently. "What's his name?" I asked fixated by it's captivating chocolate eyes. I want a baby…I'm jealous. I smile, he's so cute.

"His name's Jouii." She answered. I turn my shocked eyes up to her. She nods and my eyes tear.

"Anzu…thank you so much…" I whisper. She smiles happily. "The father's…Honda, right?"

"Yes, he and I are married now…We wished you could have been there for the wedding."

"I know, but I called, remember?" I say. She nods.

"I remember, but it wasn't the same without you there."

"I'm sorry."

"No, that's okay. So, what did you get on those exams?" I had gone to college in Britain with Ryou a while ago, then to Harvard in America.

"I passed. Apparently, I'm a genius. I took a few I.Q. tests…couldn't believe the first one, I retook it two times before going elsewhere."

"How high?"

"203." (I have NO IDEA if that's high or not! Sorry!)

"Dear god, Jou! For someone who slacked in high school, I don't believe it! That's almost as high as Kaiba Seto's!" At hearing my adversary's name, I turned away and Anzu caught herself.

"Sorry, Jou."

"No, that's okay."

"You should come to the Kame Yuugi-ou. We'd all love it if you came." She said.

"Maybe."

"Ja." She said, turning away. "I'm expecting you." She said with a grin. I smiled back.

"I know."

She's changed so much, I'm so happy for her…her baby looks so healthy, I wished I would have been here for her pregnancy, that would've been fun…He has Honda's eyes. I knew I recognized them.

Well, lets hope everybody else kept the changes non so drastic. Maybe I will go visit Yuugi.

I wonder how they would react to me just stopping in…Hm, maybe I should call first. I whip out my cell phone and dial the number I quickly memorized when I first learned I would be moving so far away.

"Kame Yuugi-ou. How may I help you?" Yuugi's sweet innocent voice rang out into my ear. He still sounds the same since I last talked to him. But of course I hadn't told anyone of my return…I wanted the element of surprise after all.

"Hey, Yuugi, how are you?"

"Jounouchi-kun! You shouldn't call here! It costs so much money!" Yuugi, always worried about someone else's problems.

"Oh so you really don't want to talk to me?" I said in a mock pout voice. "Well, would you rather see me instead?" I asked as I neared the Kame Yuugi-ou. I looked in through the window, seeing Yuugi's now slim amethyst eyes flicker with confusion. Wow…five years sure has done you some good, Yuugi. Mutou Yuugi…I chuckle, he hasn't gotten much taller, but his eyes have slimmed and are slightly more in Yami's shape. His hair is the same though…I'm glad he doesn't look too different…if he did, he wouldn't look like my friend Yuugi anymore. That's what I was afraid of happening.

"What are you talking about Jounouchi?" he asks. I take that as my cue and walk right into the Game Shop. Yuugi's eyes widen as he hears the bell at the top of the door jingle lightly. His eyes widened almost painfully as the phone falls from his hand in shock. It clatters to the ground with a smack, I think he may have broken it…I smile and set my phone back into my pocket.

"Aw, no hug? Aren't you happy to see me, Yuugi?" I ask, smiling coyly. Yuugi gives a soft sob and rushes into my arms, his arms wrapping around my waist tightly as he hugs me like I'll up and disappear right then.

"Jounouchi-kun!" he cries out.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm back Yuugi! I'm back for good this time!" I say.

"But what about your schooling in England?" he asks. That's right, I had just finished my collage schooling in England with Ryou.

"Transferred. There's a school in Tokyo that I'm going to be attending with the same qualifications, same classes and even better teachers." I answer. "I'm back to stay Yuugi!" I say laughing. Yuugi looks up at me with tears stained eyes, hoping I wasn't lying.

"Really!" he asks energetically. Gods Yuugi…You don't know how happy it makes me to know that you are still the same…

"Yup. We'll never be broken apart again!"

"What's all the noise?" Yuugi and I both look up to see Yami walking down the stairs, his eyes widening at the sight of me.

"Yami!" I shout. Yuugi releases my waist as I run to Yami, locking him into a fierce embrace.

"Jounouchi!" he yells as he winds his arms around me tightly. He pulls back suddenly, holding my face in his hands. "Jounouchi! What are you doing back here!" he asks.

"My school transferred me to a school in Tokyo! I'm back forever Yami!"

"This is great Jou! We have to have a reunion! Call everyone Yuugi! Have them come here pronto!" Yami said happily. I smile lightly and blush.

"Aw, guys, you don't have to go through all the trouble…" I say but am quickly hushed up by Yami. He'd have nothing said by me to stop this get together.

Everyone had literally bolted to the Kame Yuugi-ou after hearing that I was back from England. Honda had been the last to be called and the first to be there. He had nearly jumped on me in a giant bear hug. Everyone else had greeted me in a similar fashion. They had all missed me very dearly. The only one not to show was Kaiba Seto…I knew it was him out of everyone here that I wished to see the most. It had been most hard to leave, knowing I'd probably never see him again…but now that I'm back…It's like I'm being given a second chance! My thoughts wander back to the mansion I came across on my way here…I wonder if he's still there…I wonder if…if he would have waited for my return…Or…if it really was someone else he had stuck around for…We have gone through a lot together…From Duelist Kingdom to Battle City…Then that time when Bakura almost killed Ryou after getting drunk and nearly raping the poor boy…I laugh slightly at the next thought to enter my mind. There was that one time on Christmas of our senior year, right before I was to leave when Shizuka made a bet with me…sigh…I lost and ended up having to wear a female Santa Clause outfit and flirt with Kaiba the whole time. Needless to say, that was an…interesting night. We have been through a lot…and I'm the one that left. It's times like these when I'm left to reminisce on all our time together that I regret leaving. I regret leaving you even though I know you could never feel the way I do about you. Hell, you're probably not even here anymore.

"So…How has everyone changed?" I ask, trying to stray away from my disturbing thoughts.

"Well…" Yuugi said, drawing on the word. "Yami and I are getting married next year…" he said with a gigantic smile on his face. I smile as well.

"Finally!" I exclaim. "When did you two get together?"

"About two years after you left, Jounouchi."

"Why didn't you guys tell me!" I asked, sounding slightly insulted.

"We…didn't want you to be left out…or…betrayed" Yuugi said a bit hesitantly.

"Left out? Betrayed? What do you mean by that, Yuugi?" Does he mean what I think he mean…gods I hope not…

"Well…we all know that you…liked Yami a long time ago…" My face remains bewildered for a second or two before I burst out laughing.

"Yami! Me? Like Yami?" I couldn't stop laughing if my life depended on it. Finally, I managed to calm down. "Sorry, I'm not into leather like that, Yuugi. Gods that was a hoot…he-he-he-he-he…like Yami…" I trail off, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Oh…You _didn't_ like Yami? Wow…We were all wrong then." Yuugi said, amethyst eyes wide.

"You all thought I liked Yami?" I ask. I watch as everyone in our group nods and I begin laughing again.

"Nope, sorry, never liked Yami." I say. Yuugi breathes a sigh of relief and I smile.

"So, anyone else getting hitched?" I ask. Yuugi was about to say something that looked rather important but Yami covered his mouth, whispering something in his ear that I didn't catch. Although it soundly blatantly familiar to 'if he didn't like me…think of who he _does_ like.' Or something like that…

"Er…Well, Honda, do you want to honors? Don't lie, now I know you married Anzu!" I turn my attention to Honda, who blushed.

"Yeah. We did. We had a baby too."

"I know, I saw Anzu in the park with him, he's beautiful, Honda. I'm happy for you."

"Otogi's still in China, although he visited us last Christmas."

"Glad I was gone for that…We all know how…er, fond Otogi is of me…thank god he ain't hittin' on me no more…" Yeah, it was known throughout the world, Otogi Ryuuji was VERY openly sexual around both sexes. Honda and everyone else laughed a bit at the fun memories we all share.

"Proud to announce another couple that Jounouchi wouldn't ever think possible, Mai and Varon got together about a couple months ago!" My eyes widened. Varon! No way!

"Here, here!" everyone shouted.

"Now c'mon! How come I wasn't told about this one!" I asked, now feeling greatly insulted.

"Well, Mai was second on the list of people you like…" Yuugi said. I smacked my forehead with my hand, I don't believe these people!

"Okay, just please tell me Shizuka isn't married!"

"Of course she isn't." Yami said. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't know what I would have done had she gotten married without me being there…She hadn't been able to make it tonight but I'll go see her soon.

"C'mon, next you'll be tellin' me Kaiba got married, right?" I said, laughing. Everyone else laughed, although it seemed kind of forced and nervous. I didn't pay much attention after that…my thoughts were back on Kaiba…I snapped out of it I don't know how much later. Yuugi's worried amethyst eyes right in front of me.

"Jounouchi…Kaiba's still here you know…He lives in the same spot. You thought he left, right?" Yuugi asks. I nod a bit unsurely.

"How did you know?"

"Go see him. Go have a talk with him. I'm sure he'd love to see you." I smile and jump to the door, realization dawning upon me. Kaiba's really here!

"Thanks Yuugi!" I say, and I'm half way out the door.

"Wait, Jounouchi! There's something you should know!" I'm too far into my excitement to hear him out as I run down the sidewalk on my way to Kaiba's mansion.

I soon find myself right outside his gigantic mansion as before. My palms are suddenly shaky and sweating as I begin to walk up the sidewalk leading to the front door. Gods, I wonder what he looks like…I wonder if he's changed at all…Knowing Kaiba, he's probably the same stone cold hard-ass bastard I've always known. I don't know why, but somehow, that's a big reassurance to me.

I took a deep breath and my hand rose to the door, knocking curtly, nearly running away once the sound met my ears. I somehow managed to maintain my stamina as I the door opened slowly.

A tall man stood before me, short raven hair with bright green eyes. He was lean and slightly built with a small frame—he reminded me strikingly of Kaiba. And then, it struck me.

"M-Mokuba!" The boy raised an eyebrow before his whole composure changed and he glomped me to the ground.

"Oh my god! Jounouchi!" I wrapped my arms around his waist, I can't believe it's really him! He's even taller than me!

He slowly got up, lending me a hand as he did so.

"Gods, Jou, I can't believe its really you!"

"Yeah, I couldn't even recognize you, Mokuba! God, how old are you?"

"I'm 17. How about you? Are you the same age as Nii-chan?" Nii-chan…I almost forgot that's the reason I'm here…

"Oh, no, he's a year older than I am. I'm only 23."

"Oh." His eyes lit up again. "Wow, when did you get here, Jou?"

"Only a few hours ago, jetlag, man, I'm a little out of it." He laughed.

"I know how that is, Nii-chan and I went to America last year, whew! We were out of it for hours, we couldn't even understand what time it was for over an hour, we were still on Japanese time."

"Yeah, I hear ya, I'm still on American time right now. Hehe, the sun's not even out over there yet!"

"Well, please, come in, come in! It's so good to see you, Jounouchi! We've got so much to talk about!"

"Saa…Is your brother around, perhaps?" An evil grin appeared on Mokuba's face.

XoXNormal POVXoX

A small blush lit up along Jounouchi's cheeks and Mokuba's grin became broader.

"Naw, he aint around right now, but he should be home soon."

"That's cool…I would have thought he would have been long gone, ya know? He always said…" Jounouchi paused, then shook his head, as if trying to forget something that rose in his mind. "Y-Ya know, that he'd be gone as soon as he turned eighteen."

"Yeah I know what you mean. But some things are just more important to wait for, eh, Jounouchi?" Jounouchi's blush became brighter and he averted his eyes, embarrassed. "Oh, there's probably something I should mention, though, the years haven't been too fair on KaibaCorp, and well, Seto's had to—"

"Mokuba!"

_Crap! _Mokuba thought quickly, _he's home early!_

Mokuba shot Jounouchi a quick glance, watching his expression closely as he went to the doorway to greet his brother.

"Seto!" he said, hugging the brunet around the neck, as was his custom ever since he was little.

Jounouchi's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe how…just how _good_ Seto looked! He looked so much more laid back…relaxed and calm. So much more subtle than his usual malevolent stance. And his eyes…oh Gods, his eyes…Suddenly wanting to see those beautiful cerulean eyes focused on him, he stepped forward slightly, opening his mouth, ready to speak.

"H-Hey, Kaiba." He said, stuttering only slightly, the blush on his cheeks becoming nearly painful-looking.

It suddenly went dead quiet in the room, and Seto's head jerked toward the voice he thought he wouldn't hear for yet another five years. His azure eyes locked with honey chocolate and he could hardly believe what he was seeing. He stood up straight and took a step forward.

"Katsuya?" he asked. Jounouchi's voice failed him for the second time and all he could squeak was a meek;

"Hi."

A brilliant smile immediately spread across the brunet's face and he rushed forward, scooping the blond into his arms and hugging him tight.

"Oh Katsu!"

"Seto…"

_This is what I wanted…Nothing's changed…Since the last time I saw him…I had hoped it would be this way…_

_I hadn't wanted to leave. But I knew if I didn't, I would never stand a chance in the world…for a job…for a life. I knew that if I didn't go to Britain…I might not have ever gotten my life out of the gutter…I was lucky, ever so lucky to have gotten into a college in the first place…Right when Kaiba and I were beginning to get close…stop the flying insults and become…almost like friends. Just when…it seemed I might actually get a chance with him after all…I had to leave. And I didn't want to at all. _

_But he encouraged me. He encouraged me to do my best…and that we would see each other again. Whether it be in a couple of months…or a couple of years. I didn't tell him I loved him, I didn't ask him to wait for me, and I didn't give him anything…but he gave me so much that day. That day, Kaiba gave me my very first kiss. I know it sounds stupid that I had never been kissed before that…But…it made it so much more enjoyable…_

_That night, in the airport terminal…the speaker blaring the last call for my flight to the U.K…I said goodbye to everyone…took one last glance at my beloved, wishing I had the courage to tell him I loved him so much…And turned to leave, leave everything behind…when he grabbed my hand…and pulled me back…and then, he kissed me. His lips on mine…soft but demanding, my very first kiss and a French one at that. He held my cheek in his hand, his other hand holding me close around my waist. I could feel my heart beating in my cheeks, my stomach twirling and spinning…It felt so good…just to be with him…_

_And then we parted…and he looked at me with such eyes…such eyes that still to this day, warm me on the coldest of days…They were like molten cobalt lava, staring deep into my soul with such passion that I almost looked away. His thumb brushed my cheek, under my eye and he pressed a chaste kiss to my slightly parted lips again…smiling that same smile…_

"_Let's not say goodbye…" he whispered to me. And…we didn't. I turned and left, without saying goodbye…knowing one day I would see him again…_

"Katsu, when did you get back!"

"Only a few hours ago…I just came here after Yuugi's."

"Do you need a place to stay for a while?"

"Er—yeah, that would be great! Thank you!"

"No problem…"

_We broke apart, nearly kissing each other once again before realizing what we were doing. I know I blushed, and turned away._

Jounouchi and Kaiba stared into each other's eyes, feeling as if a million years could pass by and they wouldn't notice at all. The silence between the two was the most comfortable either had ever been in, so much so that the intensity was almost heartbreaking.

"Ne…" Jounouchi started, his eyes running down Kaiba's frame. "You look great, Kaiba."

"As do you," Kaiba said, his cerulean orbs lingering on places everywhere but the blond's face. "Gods, its so good to see you again, Katsu." Kaiba said, his eyes returning to Jounouchi's face.

_This is weird_, Jounouchi thought, _since when does he call me anything but dog? And why suddenly the pet name 'Katsu'?The closest he's ever gotten was Katsuya, and that was only a slip up—so he said. _Amber eyes watched the brunet suspiciously, wondering what was going on—and just how someone could change this much in only five years…Especially someone like Kaiba…

"Seto!" A female's voice called out Kaiba's given name from another part of the mansion and suddenly, Kaiba was the Kaiba Jounouchi'd always known him to be. His face scrunched up in supreme anger, his eyes darkening into a demonic midnight blue—if Jounouchi hadn't known him for as long as he did, he might have been scared. His hands tightening along the blond's thin waist, pulling his body to him unconsciously—or was it subconsciously?—Jounouchi couldn't remember from his psychology class. The way his eyebrows slammed down, furrowing as he glared mercilessly in the direction of the voice imposing. Dear god, who was it that was making Kaiba so angry? Kaiba cursed under his breath, and Jounouchi gasped, he'd never heard Kaiba curse!—unless it was at him. Jounouchi looked worriedly at Kaiba, he'd never seen him this angry…only a selected few could make Kaiba truly and utterly angry—he'd known himself only a few times to actually succeed. Who was this person who could make Kaiba so angry just by uttering a single word? Never mind it being the man's given name, Jounouchi would've guessed Kaiba would be angry no matter what she said.

The woman in question walked into the room, facing Kaiba expectantly. She was fair, to say the least, but in Jounouchi's opinion, she was Aphrodite, she was gorgeous! She had long blond hair, platinum blond, like Marik's, with the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen—aside from Ryou's of course. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't big either, any woman would kill for her body. Jounouchi looked into her face again, noticing the look of pure agitation he'd seen on Anzu and Mai before when he'd done something stupid or quote unquote 'bad'. And he knew just by looking at her face, she was the devil herself. He felt hate beyond any hate he'd ever felt before in his life, and he had no idea why.

"Seto! What are you doing!" her voice was pure, like sugar, and it made Jounouchi want to puke. The blonde female set her hands on her perfect hips and frowned. Kaiba, however, only glared harder—if it was possible, and his hands tightened. Jounouchi blushed, suddenly all too aware of Kaiba's hands on his waist and his persistent tightening, he was nearly melded to his body.

At Kaiba's obvious answer to not answer, she huffed and turned to walk away.

"I'll be waiting for you to come talk to me later." She said and Jounouchi felt the sudden urge to gag her and hit her over the head with something hard.

Jounouchi turned his eyes back to Kaiba's when she left, noticing immediately how his featured softened and he smiled, at _him_, he smiled! Instantly realizing that the immediate threat was over, Jounouchi smiled back.

"Who was she?"

"…My wife."

In that moment, Jounouchi's heart shattered into a million, lifeless pieces.

O.O

Dun dun dunnnn!

God I love this fic! Its one of my favorites! Remember to review!


	2. Chapter Two

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Thank you all for so many awesome reviews! Now, listen closely, I have a special treat for anyone who reviews this chapter…Only if you state specifically that you want this will you receive. Now, I know its not finished, and I'm very sorry for that, but I will give anyone who reviews this chapter a special update to Masquerade. It goes from the spot its at now, half into the lemon. And anyone willing to help with it will be GREATLY appreciated, considering how stuck I am. But I swear to Ra, if this insert starts circling around the internet among people who didn't review, I will delete the whole story off I don't care about the reviews. Now there are some guidelines, if you only state "Good job, update soon, and I want the insert" then you will not receive anything. You have to give me a good analysis of what is written in this chapter here, I did spend a lot of time on it you know. So thank you and have a good day! .

OoO Last Time OoO

Jounouchi turned his eyes back to Kaiba's when she left, noticing immediately how his featured softened and he smiled, at _him_, he smiled! Instantly realizing that the immediate threat was over, Jounouchi smiled back.

"Who was she?" The smile left.

"…My wife."

In that moment, Jounouchi's heart shattered into a million, lifeless pieces.

OoO

"His _wife_! By all the gods in the world! Why did she have to be his _wife_! Why didn't you tell me this, Yuugi!"

Yuugi sighed and faced innocent amethyst eyes onto his best friend. He had known the moment Yami had said 'think of who he does like', who Jounouchi had ever so obviously liked. He sighed again.

"I'm sorry Jounouchi. They were married only a year ago, and Kaiba doesn't seem to like it anyway…"

There were nearly tears in Jounouchi's amber eyes, he was so frustrated. Once Kaiba had uttered those words, he hastily made an excuse to leave and bolted for the Kame Yuugi-ou, his mind a turmoil of regret.

"It doesn't matter! You still should've told me! I mean…gods, think of how stupid he must think I am now! Gods, the way I acted…" Jounouchi trailed off, holding his head in his hands.

"Well…er, is now a good time to tell you he's an art teacher at the University of Tokyo?"

"_WHAT!_"

X

Jounouchi Katsuya walked sullenly to school the following week. And as Kaiba had promised, he'd been living with him for that time too. Awkward meetings and just plain weird conversations. It had been hell. It was so…difficult to be around him now. He knew the brunet wouldn't wait for him to come back…but he had hoped…hoped…

Gods! This was stupid! If he didn't get a move on, he'd be late for his first class!

The blond ran into the school and into his seat right as the bell rang. _Too close for comfort_, he thought.

"Lets not make a habit out of that, okay, Jounouchi?"

Fuck. He had forgotten he had Kaiba's class first thing. He looked up at the brunet and smiled.

"I wont." He assured.

The class was hard, but not anything Jounouchi couldn't handle. Half the stuff they were learning he had already learned and mastered in Britain. But the grading was tougher, and the specifics Kaiba included were down right nearly impossible to have all correct. But somehow, he knew Kaiba was only doing it because he was there…and because he wanted to see how far he would make it before quitting. Kaiba was testing him. Testing him to see how good he was…and just how far he was willing to go. It was about time Kaiba realized Jounouchi would go the beyond limits. He would take all Kaiba threw at him and then some. Because he could. Because he knew he could handle it.

But something just wasn't right. Just wasn't normal about Kaiba. Jounouchi couldn't figure out for the life of him what it was. Something…something was weird. Something was odd. The blond duelist swore to find out what it was.

X

"When were they married?"

"How did they meet?"

"When did they meet?"

Jounouchi was convinced the 'something' had to do with Kaiba's "wife" so to speak. She was just…not like a normal wife would be, she didn't act at all like someone Kaiba would marry. Something didn't add up.

"I can give you all that information, Jounouchi, but please tell me, why do you want to know?"

"Something funny is going on around here, Yuugi, and I plan on finding out what it is. Are you in? It'll be like old times…"

Yuugi paused and sighed.

"Yeah, you know I'll always be there for you, so I'm in."

"Yes! So…first off, what's her name?"

"Her name is Sacho Kuchiko."

"Wait, you mean as in Sacho Inc.?"

"Exactly."

"That makes this interesting…So, how did they meet?"

X

Jounouchi walked along the empty street, it took them hours, but they'd hacked up all the information on Kaiba's marriage as possible. Yuugi's words still rung in his ears: _'Remember Jounouchi, not everything we see here is one hundred percent fact…it might be a cover up, the best bet you have is asking Kaiba himself.' _So, here he was, on his way home, er, Kaiba's home, his mind running a mile a minute. They were married a year and a month ago, in November…they met supposedly on a cruse ship in America…Love at first sight, Kaiba had told the reporters. Jounouchi didn't believe a word of it. Love at first sight, his ass. No way Kaiba could fall in love at sight, Kaiba hated people like that, he hated the way people always cared about what they looked like, or how people are always singling people out because of their looks. No, Kaiba didn't fall in love on sight. Jounouchi knew that for fact. Already, the first lie. He just had to dig a bit deeper and then confront Kaiba on it. Then there was the issue of the weird look Kaiba gave her when he first got back…Husbands don't normally look that way at their wives…not with such hate and malice…

Come to think of it…Jounouchi hadn't seen her at all in the time he'd been spending at the mansion…Where was she? Was she even there? The mansion was huge, but the odds of not seeing her even once in the two weeks he'd been staying there were slim.

Hm, another clue. Okay, the facts, Kaiba and Sacho are married. They did not meet and fall in love at first sight. Sacho might not even live at the mansion with Kaiba.

Deciding the day had not been a total waste, he headed inside to meet the Kaibas for dinner.

X

"Nothing! Nada! Zip! Zilch! Absolutely nothing!" The blond yelled, sending his chair flying to smash into the corner.

"Calm down, Jounouchi! Calm down!"

"I can't calm down! I can't even focus on my work anymore, how can I calm down!" he yelled again, raking his hand through his hair. "Its just…" he started brokenly. "This has affected me more than I had wanted it to…Seeing him with her on the news…and not being able to find anything to explain everything! _Are_ they even in love! We've established that they definitely did not fall in love at first sight…_Are_ they even…in love? It hurts! It…hurts…"

Yuugi looked on with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't worry, Jounouchi, after all this, I believe you. I mean, I didn't think anything of it at first, but now…with all this data staring us in the face…I believe you are _right_, Jou. There _is_ something fishy going on. And don't worry, we _are_ going to find out what it is. Don't give up hope." Jounouchi looked up at Yuugi with teary amber eyes.

"Thanks Yuugi."

Yuugi winked and smiled. "Yosh! Ganbatte, yo!" (Good! Do your best!)

X

The next day was mid-terms, and Jounouchi knew he was in trouble. Kaiba's projects had become gradually harder as he progressed, he passed everything Kaiba threw at him, and Kaiba knew that…So he made it harder. Jounouchi sighed, why did Kaiba have to test him so? He knew he could do it, but he hated the terms. Every one of his teachers had told them at least the basic outline of their mid-terms, except Kaiba. He hadn't told them anything. And Jounouchi knew it was only because of him. Because he was one of Kaiba's students. So he would walk into the room in two hours and know nothing of what he was about to face. Kaiba somehow had the uncanny ability to dish out the one thing he wouldn't be expecting in a million years…so he figured if he just expected the worst…he would do fine.

Jounouchi sighed again. He was nervous. He decided today would be the day he would ask Kaiba how he met that Sacho girl. And what really went down that day over a year ago.

He entered Kaiba's Advanced Art and Realism class and sat down two hours later. He didn't feel so good, and the flu had been going around the college as of lately.

He held his head in his hands and held his breath, hoping it would help calm his churning stomach. His head felt warm on his palms…he hoped he wouldn't be sent home.

A sudden hand on his shoulder surprised him as he jumped a little and turned his head to the person beside him.

"You don't look so good, Katsu." The brunet haired CEO said quietly, his eyes light and caring. They both knew no one could find out they were acquainted, otherwise jealousy would spread along the class. Especially if they heard him call him 'Katsu', Jounouchi thought. He'd never even let someone other than his mother call him by his first name.

Jounouchi let his hands fall from his head and sighed.

"I was just waiting for class to start, sensei." He answered. "I—"

Kaiba gently set his wrist on Jounouchi's forehead, stopping his speech.

"You're burning up. I think—"

"I'm fine." Jounouchi snapped, moving his head back and out of Kaiba's reach. "I'm just…waiting for class to start." He said softly, regretting how he had just reacted to Kaiba's kind gesture. Kaiba sighed.

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." He said, his eyes cold once again.

Jounouchi sighed, there went his chance to talk to the brunet later, he would ignore him all day now because of this.

A short while later, the students filed in and took their seats.

"Good morning class, I hope you're all ready for the surprise mid-term today." A collective murmur followed Kaiba's greeting. Kaiba chuckled and went on with his morning homework gathering.

Jounouchi was still stunned at the kind of person Kaiba had transformed into since he had left. He was so much more…tolerant. He smiled, albeit still a little fake like, and laughed, actually laughed! He seemed so much more…out of reach than when Jounouchi had left. The blond felt like Kaiba was light years away, and he himself hadn't changed a bit. It didn't seem fair. He felt cheated.

"And so, your mid-term will be…"

Jounouchi snapped himself out of his thoughts, he needed to pay attention to this, he needed all the information on the mid-term as he could get.

"You will draw anything you see in this room in perfect detail, and absolutely no flaws. You will be marked down on any flaws, no matter how small. It should have vivid color, realism, and shading. This will be thirty-five percent of your final grade. You may start…" Kaiba glanced at his watch. "Now."

Jounouchi hung his head in despair. He had two hours to draw something in this room…He looked around. A plant? Naw, he hated drawing foliage…Something out the window? Naw, he was too far from the window. As his eyes scanned the room for something salvageable, they caught on what seemed too good to be true.

No. He berated himself. No. He couldn't draw his teacher…

He sighed. Now that he saw him as a possible option, he had to draw him…it seemed almost too perfect…

He smiled lightly as a vision became clear in his mind.

Once he started he couldn't stop. It was like he was possessed. He found in that moment, and all the other times he caught himself doodling the CEO, that he loved drawing his eyes. Such eyes…With any expression they were magnificent. When he was near finished, he realized he'd drawn a collage. He had a perfect photographic memory. He drew him from during Duelist Kingdom, Battle City…and when he got back…the light in his eyes when he saw him again…and then, the look he had given his wife when she had interrupted their reunion. Gods, the malice in his eyes…the absolute anger…He shuddered upon remembering those eyes…those eyes he had captured perfectly. His smile became broader when he noticed he had drawn nearly every emotion he'd ever seen the brunet display. From anger, to the closest he'd ever seen Kaiba show to affection, then to the blank poker face he would put on all that time ago…Come to think of it, Jounouchi hadn't really seen that face at all in the time he'd been back. He wondered what made him change so drastically.

He sighed and took out his paints and watercolors. He wanted to make Kaiba's eyes the most beautiful thing in the room.

Some time later, after nearly everyone was well past finished and just waiting for the bell to ring and signal the end of the class, the sliding door opened to their classroom. It was odd, because nobody was allowed to interrupt a final, or in this case, a mid-term. Everyone in the class stopped their half-hushed conversations and turned to see just who happened upon their classroom so close to the bell-ringing.

Jounouchi's breath left him in a second. No…Not here…She couldn't be here…not now…

But it was. Sacho Kuchiko opened the door, striding into the class in all her self-presenting power and glory. She strode up to sensei's desk, lying her upper body across the side of it to meet his face.

Half the class being male, all leaned to the side in hopes of catching a glance up her skirt.

_Pathetic_, Jounouchi thought, _just pathetic. What's she _doing_ here anyway?_

Jounouchi half expected Kaiba to treat her the same way he did the night he came back…perhaps that was what hurt the most.

He smiled at her, that fake 'I'm so gorgeous' smile and nearly had Jounouchi puking. It was the smile he used on everyone, except him. Nevertheless, he smiled at her…and they talked together, quietly for some time…until a light flickering sign of irritation crossed Kaiba's features before he cupped her cheek and tilted her head to the side…and kissed her. In front of the whole class.

Sacho made a light, moaning sigh as her husband kissed her. She knew everyone was watching her, and she bent her leg at the knee, a sign of cliché womanhood earlier in the century, but so much more to the men in the room. She almost smirked, she was such a flirt.

A loud cracking sound erupted throughout the classroom, causing the two spouses to break apart quickly to see what had happened.

Jounouchi Katsuya was sitting very still, his head slightly downcast and a broken ruler tightly clasped in his hand. His hair covered his eyes, a black shadow cast over the upper half of his face.

At that precise moment, the bell rang. Students filed out, gossip quickly filling the silent void as they left. Kaiba did not have another class after this one, so Jounouchi took his time, a shielded vacant look covering his face and filling his eyes. He packed his backpack and picked up his art supplies, walking across the room to put them away, all taking his good ol' time. He wanted a moment to speak with his sensei…without the wench.

"Hey…I don't think this is a very good time…I'll talk to you when I get home." He heard Kaiba say. Sacho huffed and sashayed out of the room, her head high and mighty.

Jounouchi continued to put his things away, indifferent, even as he saw Kaiba out of the corner of his eye approach him.

The CEO stood expectant in front of the blond for a few minutes before his patience wore frailer than thin. With his arms crossed and his eyes angry, he spoke, his voice full and non-negotiable.

"Jounouchi, is there something you'd like to talk about?" he asked, irritation evident in his booming voice. Jounouchi's eyes met his and he nearly lost his composure. Those eyes…those eyes were so hard…so, so breathtaking.

"Of course not, sensei."

"Don't sensei me, Katsuya." The brunet said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tell me what it is you're so spaz-ed out about."

"Nothing."

"I know its not nothing, Jounouchi, and if you don't tell me what it is—"

"Where's Mokuba? I haven't seen him for a while, has he been staying at the house?"

"What does Mokuba have to do with you being so freaked out?"

"Nothing!"

"Then what is it!"

"Why don't you ask your _wife_? She's been giving me rotten looks ever since I got here."

"What—"

"What do you think Mokuba thought about you getting married to that woman?"

The blue-eyed man was momentarily shocked into wide eyes, he said it so nonchalantly—Kaiba couldn't even hope to think he meant anything _else_ by it, although the comment was highly out of place and character for the blond to voice so openly.

"I…I never really thought about it…But, Mokuba knows me a lot better than—"

"Me?" The blond's amber eyes met Kaiba's, smoldered fire and determination-it shook Kaiba's being to the core.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course not." Jounouchi said, packing his things into his backpack, avoiding any unnecessary eye contact with the brunet. "Why didn't you talk to Mokuba about it? I mean, he _is_ your brother after all, what, you just shut him out without so much as a minimal considerance to his feelings?" The blond jumped nearly three feet in the air as a loud cracking noise broke his train of thought. He looked up immediately, only to see Kaiba's eyes blazing down on him—so much so like before that it scared him—with his fist on a desk nearby; knuckles whitened and the desk bent beyond repair.

"This is not ABOUT Mokuba." He nearly roared, the pitch of his voice making Jounouchi flinch.

"Then what's this about, you tell me, you're the one who walked up to _me_."

"And you're the one who broke one of my rulers."

"You can buy a new one, _moneybags_."

They both froze. That had been the first time since he'd been back that they'd actually slipped into their old banter. It was so abrupt that they were both suddenly shocked silent. Jounouchi looked down at his desk and then back up at the window, again avoiding Kaiba's eyes by all means.

"Sorry." He said lightly.

"Oh please, don't be sorry on my behalf, Jounouchi—or should I just start calling you dog again? Or do you prefer _mutt_?"

Jounouchi growled, his upper lip curling above his teeth, showing off one perfect fang. It was that look that tore away the CEO's restraints.

"Of course not! I said I was sorry, but you just can't accept that, now can you! You never could accept something from someone _so much lower_ _than you_, could you! Well, that's fine, because I take it back, you were a jerk then and you're a jerk now! Especially with how you disregard Mokuba's feelings on the whole matter!"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT MOKUBA, DAMN IT!" Kaiba yelled, his voice carrying throughout the small room as he towered above the blond boy and pushed him backwards against the wall he was lucky enough to have at his back. The blond's eyes glinted as the fire came to life. There it was. The physical provocation. All that was needed was Jounouchi's rebuttal and they would have a full-fledged fist-on-fist fight on their hands.

Kaiba quickly closed in on him, closer and closer he got until their noses nearly brushed. They glared at each other, daring one of them to back down.

Kaiba growled lightly in his throat as a heat foreign to him began to swarm his head, it seemed to be getting hotter and hotter the more he stared at the blond. It was taking over his mind; he had to grind his teeth together to stop himself from doing something he knew he'd regret.

"Get out of my face, Kaiba." Jounouchi whispered, his hot breath fanning out around the brunet's lips and neck.

Kaiba slammed his eyebrows down in determination and clamped a hand around Jounouchi's shoulder. Jounouchi snarled, raising his arms to push at the brunet's chest…he swore he'd punch him if he didn't let go soon.

"You're hurting me you asshole!" he yelled in his face, pushing at the hand on his shoulder and at the cerulean-eyed man's strong chest. And he was, Jounouchi could swear the brunet had him in some kind of death lock…he was crushing his bone…

Jounouchi pushed once more and Kaiba's control relinquished. He ground his teeth together and gripped the blond's shoulder tighter, slamming him into the wall behind him, creating a booming crack within the plaster. Jounouchi winced and let out a small moan. Gods…that had hurt! Both the pain in his back and the feel of his bones separating was excruciating…he didn't know why the brunet was doing this…

He looked up after a few seconds, his eyes defeated and flecked with tiny droplets of tears he wouldn't let fall for the world. He was surprised to feel the CEO's hand loosen and rub at the assaulted area comfortingly, he could also feel Kaiba move closer…his body…was getting closer. Jounouchi glanced up farther, catching the brunet's eyes and holding the contact as he searched for any sign of what was going on.

Before long, the blond moaned again, this time, out of complete and utter bliss…Gods, whatever Kaiba was doing to his shoulder…it sure felt good. He broke the eye contact then and there, looking down and away, not wanting Kaiba to see whatever expression may be on his face right then. He felt embarrassed and hurt by Kaiba's actions. He had injured him for no apparent reason at all…but then…he was making him feel so good…He didn't know how the man could go from red-hot anger to almost a comforting and aloft coolness.

Kaiba couldn't help himself for whatever Gods there were in existence. Just like before…his conversations with Jounouchi…their fights and arguments…always left him in a state such as this. He continued to knead the blond's shoulder, pressing into the nerve cords and pressure points that caused the blond to turn pink and moan out his name. He truly hadn't meant to hurt him so in the first place…but much as those fights from before…Jounouchi just _did_ things to him…things he couldn't explain…and when he went to close the space between them, Jounouchi pulled him closer.

With his arms still on the brunet's chest and forearms from when he'd been pushing him away, Jounouchi did pull him closer. He pulled him close enough to rest his head on his shoulder…close enough to feel each other's heart beat inside their chests…and close enough to make their breathing hitch and their palms sweat.

Jounouchi felt Kaiba's other hand slip onto his waist firmly and it made his heart jump, dear gods, the man could practically snap him in half if he wanted to! Jounouchi almost felt ashamed about his skinny body, but Kaiba left no place for that as he fingered the small of his back and continued assaulting his nerve endings.

Kaiba bowed his head, brushing his nose against the blond's cheek ever so softly, urging him to look back up at him. The blond obliged, and looked up, meeting his eyes and making the brunet's breathing stop all together. His Katsu-chan's cheeks were flushed…and his eyes were glazed with want…it was all Kaiba had ever asked for and more. He leaned in closer, his head nearly completely bowed down and Jounouchi's almost arched to the max. He tilted his head to the side…glancing down at those beautiful luscious lips he wanted nothing more than to kiss. He watched as he got closer and the blond's eyes slowly slid closed…so close he could almost taste him…Just a bit farther…and bliss would swallow him whole…

OoO

Ying Fa: Yes, I'm sorry, but it does end there. For now. I do realize that I am taking a lot of the plot line very fast, but I thought that if I lingered on it, it would seem out of place, and then, no one would read my story. So…the stuff that seems fast is just the kind of non-important stuff. Like the finding-out-about-Sacho and stuff…the info is important, but I didn't think I needed to stay on the subject any more than I did. So, please review! Thank you all!


	3. Chapter Three

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: So sorry minna-san! I totally thought I'd already updated to this! I didn't know it was still out there! Sorry! Chapter four should be out soon, but don't get your hopes up, I just hope people are still reading this! Remember to review everyone! Thank you, and any new ideas, I'm totally open for!

OoOLast TimeOoO

Kaiba tilted his head to the side…glancing down at those beautiful luscious lips he wanted nothing more than to kiss. He watched as he got closer and the blond's eyes slowly slid closed…so close he could almost taste him…Just a bit farther…and bliss would swallow him whole…

OoO

"Kaiba-sama?"

Both Jounouchi and Kaiba broke apart immediately at the voice and curt knock on the wooden sliding door. They abruptly put at least three feet between their bodies, their cheeks flushed and their breathing irregular.

"Y—" Kaiba cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"Don't forget about your afternoon class if you plan to leave for a while this morning!" Came the voice of his superior outside the door to their classroom.

"Yes, I remember, I have class 2B today instead of tomorrow, thank you for reminding me!" Kaiba called back, his voice a bit strained. The shadow around the door disappeared, indicating the older man's departure. Kaiba sighed gratefully and turned to the blond man accompanying him.

Katsuya, however, would not even face him—he was so embarrassed! He knew…he just knew…Kaiba had been about to kiss him…he just knew he was…He'd never been closer to a kiss, other than an _actual_ kiss, in his life…He knew it…if that man hadn't stopped them…he'd be kissing Kaiba Seto right _now_…

"Katsuya?" Kaiba asked suddenly, placing his hand on the blond's good shoulder. He raised a delicate eyebrow and moved his hand higher to touch the blond's neck tentatively. "Katsuya, you're burning up."

Katsuya turned his head to face the brunet. Kaiba became even more suspicious at the flush on Jounouchi's face; it was too flushed…Kaiba knew he'd be a bit colored from what had almost happened, but his whole face was blushed a bright pink. The brunet gingerly set his wrist on the blond's forehead, gently pushing his soft hair away as well. Jounouchi's eyelids drooped in the process and he leaned his head against the CEO's offered arm.

"I don't care what you say now, Katsu-chan, I'm going to take you home. C'mon, pack up you're stuff. We can talk later."

Jounouchi nodded, far too lightheaded to even think on his own. His head felt heavy…and he knew his fever was coming back from earlier in the day. He walked up to his back and finished packing his stuff into it, leaving nothing but his assignment on the desk. Katsuya could feel his face heat below the fevered temperature, he didn't want Kaiba to see it while he was in the room…he would be way too embarrassed, he'd never be able to live it down!

However, Kaiba got to it before he did. Good thing it was face down, the blond thought quickly.

"Is this your mid-term?" the brunet asked. Katsuya nodded but panicked as Kaiba went to pick it up.

"Please! D-Don't look at it while I'm here…" he whispered lightly, averting his eyes from Kaiba's. Kaiba nodded and picked it up, keeping it so he couldn't see it, and brought it over to his desk where the other projects were. He set it face down and turned to Katsuya.

"C'mon now, lets get back so we can get you into bed."

It was hours before the stubborn CEO let the blond out of bed enough to even go to the bathroom. It was beginning to annoy even Jounouchi. Even then, he had to sneak out and put pillows under the blankets just in case the brunet decided to 'check up' on him. Hopefully, Kaiba would be headed back to the school soon for his afternoon class…and leave Jounouchi be. He adored how the older man was so protective of him…but really, he could piss by himself.

Speak of the devil, Jounouchi swore he could time the space between Kaiba's visits.

"Katsu! What are you doing sitting up? Do you know you have a fever of 103!"

"Only every time you say it…" the blond grumbled. Kaiba came up to the side of the bed Jounouchi was perched and pushed the boy down.

"Lay down. Get rested. Stay put."

"Where are you going?" Katsuya found himself asking.

"I have to go back to the school for my afternoon class. I'll be back in about two and a half hours, can you survive for that long without me?"

"Despite popular belief, I can survive on my own, Kaiba. I'll be perfectly fine. I'll just…sit here…and do…nothing." Jounouchi huffed, extremely irked at having to lie in bed and just…lay. Kaiba laughed at the irate and albeit lost look on the blond's face.

"Don't worry, you can watch the television, and Mokuba will be home soon to play those god-awful video games you two can't seem to get enough of." At that statement, Katsuya's whole face brightened up.

"All right!" he said with a grin. Kaiba offered him one last half-smile before walking out the door and on down the stairs. Katsuya couldn't help but blush a bit at that…it wasn't often he got to see Kaiba smile…and when he did, it was well worth the wait.

X

"Seto, honey, you know we've been meaning to start a family some time soon, right?"

"What are you talking about? Mokuba _is_ family."

"Well I know, but still, shouldn't we think about having a family of our _own_?"

"No. I don't want to have a family outside of Mokuba."

"You mean you don't want to have a family with _me_. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if it was with your precious _Katsu-chan_."

"Don't start with me Sacho."

"It doesn't matter anyways, you've no say in the matter. Their will is law, Seto. Don't forget that." A soft kiss was laid upon cold lips.

"I wont." The owner replied gruffly.

X

"I can't." the brunet huffed out abruptly, tearing out of the hold a blonde haired female had on him. He turned away, closing his eyes on a sight he very much wanted to never see again.

"Why not?"

"I just can't!" he yelled, shaking the young woman to the core of her being. "Everything about this is just wrong. I can't do it."

"You have to!" the woman replied viciously, her entire appearance changing into that of a spiteful and hate-stricken woman, ugly to the naked eye and even more unsightly on the inside. If only they knew…The brunet thought. "Everything will fall apart if you don't do it!"

"I don't care!"

The evil woman snarled, she knew who was behind this…but by the time she got through with him…not even the crows would feast upon his remains.

X

Sacho hmph'ed loudly as she trampled down the stairs, anger evident on every feature. She was furious. Nothing in the world could take her anger away at this moment in time.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stomped over to the living room, happy for once the little Kaiba was out of the house for the time being, Kaiba would kill her if he found out what she was about to do.

"I want you out." She stated, her boisterous voice heavy with hot rage.

Jounouchi looked at her with the cutest confused expression on his face, his eyebrows quirked as if to understand what she meant.

"You heard me! I want you out now!" she huffed. "You've done nothing but complicate things with me and _my_ husband! Ever since you got back, its been 'Katsuya' this, 'Katsu-chan' that, I'm sick of it! Kaiba Seto is _my_ husband, and I wont have a street rat like you try to steal him from me! I don't care where you'll go and I don't care how you'll survive, but if you get within even twenty feet of _my_ husband again, you'll wish you were never born. Now get out!"

Jounouchi was on his feet and out the door faster than you could say 'I challenge you to a duel!'.

This is crazy, this is only the third time I've seen that woman, and this is the first time I've ever even spoken with her! What the hell did I do to make her so angry? The blond duelist furiously kicked a rock in the middle of his path. It just wasn't fair! Kaiba was the one to invite him to his house, she had no right to kick him out without his consent! …but, what if she did have his consent? No, impossible, she wouldn't have blown all that shit about him stealing her husband away. 

_What a crazy broad…Me, steal Kaiba away…Yeah right. She's completely off her rocker. Maybe Yuugi will let me stay with him for a couple of nights. God, this really sucks!_

_I stuff my hands in my pockets as a cold rush of wind passes me, its got to be over a mile's walk to Yuugi's house from here! And alls I got is a beat up coat on…_

_I move over to the shoulder of the road as I hear a car approaching. Its not even worth hitchhiking to, this side of Domino is way too snobbish to pick up a stranger. _

_Strangely enough, I hear the car slow as it tags along beside me. I can't resist my curiosity as I look over to see who it is. _

"Hey there beautiful, need a lift?" 

_Kaiba? What's he doing here? How'd he know I was out here?_

"C'mon, pup, hop in."

The car stopped beside the blond and the door was thrown open. Jounouchi contemplated his choices, stand out in the freezing weather, give Kaiba the cold shoulder or…sit in the nice hot car with his crush.

Jounouchi opened the door farther and got in. Yeah, what'ju think he was gonna pick?

He shut the door and leaned against it, ignoring Kaiba completely. The brunet sighed.

"I'm sorry for whatever she said to you."

"What, you didn't tell her to kick me out cuz you're too chicken to do it yourself?" he asked snidely, staring accusingly out the window. The car stopped suddenly, jerking the blond forward a bit.

"Katsuya." The brunet started. He frowned when the boy refused to face him. "Katsuya, please, listen to me." He started again. He frowned farther and almost growled when Katsuya continued to ignore his request. He reached forward, cupping the blond's chin in his fingers as he turned his head to face him. He gasped at what he saw in the boy's eyes. But then he blinked, and they reopened to something shielded, hidden. "Katsuya," he started once again, his voice nearly shaking. He let go of the blond's chin and brushed his hair from his face before reaching down, clasping the younger boy's hand in his. "I'm sorry for what she said, whatever it was. I don't want you gone. But she's…she's being difficult. So…will it be all right if you were to spend a couple of nights with Yuugi? Or Honda maybe?"

Jounouchi faltered. Of all the things Kaiba could say, he didn't think it would be something like that in a million years. Anger grew quickly to consume his thoughts.

"Well, _sure_, she _is_ your wife after all and you _have_ to listen to her of course because she's your—"

"She not my wife!" Kaiba shouted suddenly, jerking his head away from the blond's now confused eyes. He took one glance and couldn't resist temptation for anything in the world. He whipped his hand forward, grasping the back of the boy's head, twining his fingers in silken golden locks, yanking Katsuya's head forward and crushing their lips together in a frenzied bout of burning passion. Fire burst though the elder's veins at the contact, wanting it…craving it…needing it…more than anything he had ever _needed_ in his life. Kaiba nearly shuddered from excitement, how long…gods, how long has it been since he had first started wanting this? _Needing_ this as he did…His lips ravaged the blond's mouth, wanting more…always wanting more…He couldn't get enough…and just as he thought he was going to implode from his desire, the blond opened his mouth…allowing Kaiba to plunder the sweet, ever so sweet depths within.

Kaiba was hesitant to break the contact, but he knew if anyone was to see them out here, in broad daylight nonetheless, he would be in a shit load of trouble, and not only him, but Katsuya as well.

Kaiba accepted, although dreading it having to be done, his lips to slide from the sweet ones beneath his. It left his lips feeling cold…and his heart shuddered as he opened his eyes to gaze upon the blond. His face was cherry blossom pink and his lips were bruised, almost maroon they were so red. But his eyes…oh, gods, his eyes…When they opened they were absolutely the most gorgeous things the brunet had ever seen. Sparkling and shining in the sunlight, illuminated by what was before hidden…Kaiba could have sworn he saw longing in those eyes…

The cerulean-eyed man leaned in once more, knowing he wouldn't be able to fully comprehend anything ever again unless he knew for sure this was as real as it seemed.

Their lips brushed a second time that day, the second time much more soft and gentle, although still maintaining all the passion they held for each other, portrayed all within one kiss.

Kaiba broke the kiss all the much sooner, knowing it had to stop…it just…had to _stop_. No matter how much he didn't want it to.

The brunet leaned back, moving the car from its stationary position beside the road, continuing the drive as if nothing had happened at all. Because, it _didn't_. If he just kept telling himself that…maybe it would become true.

Katsuya stared at the brunet, completely in disbelief. Kaiba Seto…just kissed him. Kissed _him_! Jounouchi Katsuya! Mu sou! (No way!)

The car stopped again a few minutes later, the driver turning to his passenger. Katsuya's eyes were glazed and non-blinking. He stared at the CEO almost with a slack-jawed expression on his face. Kaiba looked sympathetic. He felt bad for surprising him like that.

"We're here." He said, breaking the silence. Katsuya blinked and looked out the window.

"Oh, hehe, sorry! Thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow!" he said, his voice shaking and trembling as he nearly fell out of the car while trying to get out as fast as he could. He smiled at the brunet as he waved good-bye. The brunet waved back, and smiled a bit as well before driving off. Katsuya sighed heavily and grasped his chest.

"OMG, was that for real!"

"I swear Yuugi, you should have seen the look in his eyes…and, and he kissed me…right after he said 'She's not my wife'."

Yuugi sighed. "Well, that _would_ explain your cherry lips."

The blond flushed and covered his mouth. "Urusai." (Shut up) Yuugi laughed good-naturedly.

"At least now we have a motive for asking him what's up with that fake broad of his." Yuugi sighed and rubbed his temple at Jounouchi's perplexed expression. "He kissed you, that means he still has feelings for you, Jou. Even if the marriage is real, Kaiba's not the kind of person to marry, exchange vows and break them once an old flame moves back into town."

"Er…I'm an old flame?"

"Yeah, another thing Yami and I found out a couple days after you moved back into town. We hunted down Kaiba and made him tell us."

"You sneaks." Yuugi grinned and winked cutely.

"We know."

"But Yuugi, you can't forget about what was on the news this morning." Yami said, walking up from behind the two boys. Yuugi's expression went from one of playful teasing to one of immediate sorrow and confusion.

"I hadn't wanted to tell you, Jou, hoped that you'd find out on your own…"

"What? Tell me what?"

"This morning, they announced Kaiba and Sacho are going to be having a baby. Sacho's pregnant. And by the looks of it, not very far along either…which means…"

"He's been having sex with her the whole time I've been back…" Jounouchi whispered, his breath leaving him in a second. He brought a hand to his heart, clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly in his fist. His whole body throbbed with pain…How could Kaiba do this to him? How could…how could he _let_ Kaiba do this to him?

"Don't worry too much Jou. I swear to you we'll get to the bottom of this. I swear on my honor as a duelist."

Jounouchi just nodded mutely.

X

Kaiba sighed as he shifted the car back into drive, he knew he shouldn't have done that…But Jounouchi was simply too irresistible. He shuddered lightly as he pictured those bright amber eyes, that cute blush…and that adorable little smile. He was all of the boy that left him behind. He hadn't changed one bit.

He sighed again and floored the pedal. He had to get home to his _wife_.

X

A couple days later had Kaiba locked in his classroom, courtesy of the principal. He threatened him with his job to get the mid-terms done. Kaiba grumbled angrily, he should just fail everyone and be done with it, none of these were any good.

He was half way through the pile when he saw the next one. It was face-down. He had almost forgotten he had Jounouchi in his class. His heart started beating faster…why hadn't Jounouchi wanted him to see his drawing? He wanted to know…but he was nervous to look…what would he find?

Kaiba suddenly reached out impulsively, taking a hold of the large poster board, he flipped it over and did a double take.

It was…it was him. But why…why on earth would Jounouchi draw _him_, of all people?

And it was so…so _good_. Jounouchi, the mutt, had captured nearly every detail down to the last freckle on the CEO's face. And that one only came out in the sun.

But it wasn't just that it was good…Because it was overwhelming…It was…this was how Jounouchi saw him. This was him…in Jounouchi's eyes. And that's what took his breath away.

Kaiba's eyes widened suddenly as a certain picture caught his attention. It was him, of course, but then…it wasn't at the same time. He looked so…so _angry_. He couldn't even remember a time where he was so angry. And he thought for a second it was a picture Jounouchi had drawn from the past, but then he took a closer look. A scar right beside his left eyebrow proved him wrong. It was recent. But when—Oh god. It was from the day Katsu came back…When Sacho had called his name…O gods, did he really look like that? No wonder it seemed like Katsuya was treading on thin ice lately. He was investigating. Kaiba chuckled darkly, he had just given the blond a new reason to pursue him by saying Sacho wasn't his wife…and kissing him as well. He felt stupid, he should have been able to figure this out a long time ago. It was all right to be a little curious, but he couldn't let Katsuya find out…if he did, it would all be ruined…they couldn't let _anyone_ find out.

OoO

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Erm, I'm really not sure where to go with this, although I want to keep it different and original…so, if any of you have any ideas for this fic, please let me know! I want to keep it in your best interest! Thank you! Review please!


	4. Chapter Four

Xiaolang's Ying Fa:**_ PLEASE READ THIS NOTE, AS IT IS ABSOLUTELY IMPERATIVE YOU MUST!_**

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS R RATED MATERIAL IN IT! I REPEAT, R RATED MATERIAL IN IT! PLEASE DO NOT REPORT ME OR MAIM ME FOR NOT CHANGING THE RATING, I DO NOT WANT TO LOSE REVIEWERS YET! PLEASE REMEMBER, THIS IS R RATED MATERIAL HERE, AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM WHERE I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED, ALL RIGHT THEN? THANKS FOR LISTENING!**_

_**Watch for the warning signs—and there is a little kiss afterwards with semen involved, just thought you might like to know…-.-**_

XxX

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. The door opened tentatively and in stepped the very object of his thoughts. Kaiba was momentarily stunned by the blond's appearance, with his loose green silk shirt and tight sleek (was that leather?) black pants, he looked, dare he say it, erotic. This was the first time he'd seen him since the day they had kissed, a whole of four days ago. He never thought he could miss him so much after he'd missed him for five years, what was four days anyway? Pure, agonizing torture and misery, that's what it was. An alarm went of in his head as the blond shut the door. Cerulean eyes widened as he nearly jumped to his feet.

Click.

"Shit." He cursed. Katsuya raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" he asked. Kaiba looked him square in the eye.

"We're locked in. The door was locked from the outside." He sighed. "What do you need, puppy?"

"I—Hey! I'm not a puppy!" the blond said, his voice raised only a bit, his features heightened by the sudden anger illuminating them. Kaiba shuddered. Gods, he was the epitome of arousal. Anything and everything Kaiba had ever known became dust in his mind, unable to grasp a sound concept away from how much he wanted the blond then and there. He remembered the kiss they had shared…and how perfect it had been…like the first time.

"Hey, Kaiba!" A snap of fingers in front of his face awoke him from his stupor. He embarrassingly looked upward to find Katsuya directly beside him—when had he gotten there? He smiled lightly.

"Sorry, long day."

"Yeah, looks like it." he said, motioning to the huge pile of midterms he still had yet to go through.

"So…What brings you here?" the brunet asked, resting his head casually on his fist while looking up at the boy beside his desk. Katsuya blushed a bit.

"Well…I just got back from an interview down at the Animation studio, and they turned me down. So I thought I'd stop by and see if you were here. Mokuba had said you weren't home." Katsuya shuffled on his feet, seeming embarrassed by his lack of a job at the moment. Even more because he was telling his teacher of an art job he had tried to get, but failed. Not considering that it was _Kaiba_ he was saying it too either.

"Did you ever think of applying for a games designer at KaibaCorp?"

"I—I guess I never thought about it." Katsuya lied through clenched teeth.

"Of course you did. What, pup, too afraid of your master to see if he'll give you a bone?"

"Ya see, that's exactly why I would never even think of applying for a job at KaibaCorp. Never ending dog jokes and degrading misconception."

"Ooh, big word, Katsu, I'm impressed."

"You'll be impressed to know, then, that my minor was Japanese Literature."

"You know I'm only teasing you, though, Katsu. Seriously, if you get a job at KaibaCorp, however short time, it will look very good on your resume. You should think about it. Plus, I think you would be a very nice addition to our team of video animators. You obviously have some skill, if you were to tell me you wanted to apply right now, I could save you the trouble of filling out an application and even having an interview. What do you say, Katsu?"

"Uh…" the blond swallowed. "Sure, Kaiba, that would be nice of you…I would appreciate it."

"Good. Now that that's solved, I think we should discuss your midterm." A huge weight suddenly dropped in Katsuya's stomach as his face flushed bright red.

"Uh…"

"Relax Katsuya, I only want to ask why you had decided to draw me, of all things." Katsuya thought his face couldn't have gotten any brighter. Why did it have to be _Kaiba_ he was locked in a room with? It was making everything so much harder…He wanted to run…just jump out a window or something…

"Uh…" he answered again, fidgeting with his hands in his cuffs. "I guess," he swallowed, "it was just because I looked around and saw nothing worth while until my eyes landed on you." The air around them suddenly got uncomfortable as Kaiba smirked. "I-I hate plants." He said abruptly.

"What?" Kaiba asked, the sudden smirk gone. The blond laughed sheepishly.

"I don't like to draw foliage. It holds no interest for me…so I decided to draw something that both gets me mad and happy." Katsuya stopped himself quickly—great, he hops out of one hole only to dig himself into an even bigger one.

"And pray tell, Katsu, I make you happy, why?" The blond hmph-ed and glared half-heartedly at the brunet.

"Is there any other way out of here?"

"Don't change the subject," he drawled, standing from his sitting position at the desk. He languidly made his way to where Jounouchi was standing, and stepped in just a bit too close. Not enough to touch, but definitely enough to make them both feel the other's heat.

"Kaiba—" Jounouchi started, turning around and stopping his speech hastily. He realized with a sudden thrill of excitement, that he was trapped. A desk was at his back, and Kaiba to his front. He suddenly wondered how all of this would turn out…if it would be like the time they had been interrupted by the principal, or not. He berated himself a second later. This was not the time to fantasize about something he knew would not happen! But…a guy could still hope right?

His breath hitched and he prayed the brunet hadn't heard it.

Kaiba held back the urge to smirk and grin like no tomorrow as he heard Katsuya's breath take a sudden shallow dive. It was good to know at least that he was affecting the blond as much as he was affecting him. Gods, from this angle, he could just barely see down the blond's shirt…Gah! This was insane! What was he thinking! He was a grown man, not some puppy-love sick teenaged fool! But jeez, when it came to Katsuya…he found himself to be acting like Mokuba more and more. Thoughts like 'ooh, I wonder when I'll be able to see him today', or 'I wonder what he's wearing!', flew through his head at a rapid pace anytime he even remotely thought of the blond.

"Eh…Kaiba, whatcha starin' at?" the blond asked awkwardly. Kaiba didn't answer, just continued to stare into the blond's amber eyes. Katsuya snorted, fine, if he wanted a staring contest, he could do that.

Katsuya winced as a hand roughly landed on his right shoulder, the bruise he'd endured screaming loudly in protest. It hadn't started out as a bruise, so he really hadn't thought anything of it. But after a few days, it began to surface as an ugly black and green handprint that nearly covered his entire shoulder.

Kaiba moved his hand to the blond's collar, keeping pressure off the mark he knew to be lying underneath.

"Here, let me get a look at it." he said, moving his other hand up to the blond's collar. When the brunet began undoing the buttons keeping the garment closed, Katsuya blushed and hoped to god Kaiba didn't notice his breath waver yet again or his hands shake.

Kaiba held back a smirk as Katsuya's breathing became stilted. He let his fingers ghost over the boy's soft skin for a few seconds, basking in the silky feel of him while it lasted. Kaiba's eyes glanced upward, taking in the dark red cheeks, slightly parted lips and glimmering golden eyes. Seeing the blond so flustered was starting to make him excited. Just as he popped open the last button did he dare to look down. And when he did, his breath was taken away. Gods, the boy was absolutely gorgeous. He was not overly built, far from lanky, but just enough of each to be appealing and not revolting. Kaiba tore his eyes from the blond's body, he shouldn't be doing this, not here, not now.

He moved his hand upward, sliding it along Katsuya's chest and under the collar of his shirt, being sure to push the material away from the wounded area. Kaiba's eyes dilated lightly as the bruise was revealed. Damn, he hadn't thought he hurt him that bad.

Katsuya gasped and winced lightly as his shoulder was exposed to the slightly cool air around them. His back went taut and he held his breath until the pain dimmed. Damn, and he was just getting used to it covered.

Kaiba didn't say anything. He didn't say sorry, or try to atone for anything. He just stared blankly at the bruise adorning the blond's shoulder. Or…was he? Jounouchi felt the sudden urge to smirk. It was time to test this theory for truth. He moved his hand upward slowly, watching Kaiba's face carefully as he rested it just above his stomach, his thumb brushing precariously against his left nipple, causing it to harden slightly both from the cool air and the added texture. He was vindicated when he noticed Kaiba's eyes shift ever so faintly before moving back to their previous position staring at the bruise on the blond's shoulder.

Katsuya really had to hold back the urge this time. He took a deep breath, making sure his chest expanded before letting it shudder back into place, wanting to hold onto the illusion that he was still in pain from the initial contact. He slid his hand lower, being sure to mold it against the curve of his waist, allowing only his middle finger to dip into the small slit of his navel, giving what he hoped to be a tantalizing view.

A sound erupted from the brunet's mouth. A growl. Kaiba had growled at him. And his eyes had most definitely deterred from the alarmingly immense bruise on his shoulder.

_Ah gods, he fucking teasing me!_ Kaiba thought, another low growl emitting from his lips. He never thought of Jounouchi to be the teasing type, but he was clearly mistaken. Katsuya's middle finger swirled around his navel and Kaiba felt a huge weight drop in his stomach, a lump beginning to make itself known in the center of his throat. He'd never been more attracted to the blond and this subtle, most likely unconscious, taunting. Gods, if the blond suddenly jumped on him and started to furiously grind on him he wouldn't have been more aroused! Jeez, he thought he'd never have another perverted thought enter his mind after his rather awkward teen years, but _god_—he wanted to FUCK him.

Now to put the last test into place. It was time for some serious acting. He took a moment to get his smirk under control before he put on his best solemn looking face. His eyes grew large, his lips pouting only slightly as he thought of the saddest thing he could to get his eyes watering.

"Kaiba…" he whispered crestfallenly, "why'd you have to do it? Why'd you have to hurt me?" He must have sounded more broken than he thought, because Kaiba's head snapped up, eyes wide, jaw slacked.

Every naughty thought that had entered Kaiba's mind fled the instant he looked into Katsu's teary amber eyes. Guilt hung heavy upon him and weighed him down to the point where he felt like crying himself.

"I-I, Katsu, I…"

Katsuya blinked softly, his eyes becoming larger, it seemed, more tears gathering within those warm golden depths. He sniffed lightly, moving his hand from his waist to his chest, fisting it and setting it to his heart, looking up at the brunet with such a heartbroken expression, it tore at Kaiba's soul just to look at him.

Kaiba broke. He dove forward, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and burying his face in the curve of his neck, holding him tightly.

Katsuya's eyes widened. He was lost. He honestly never expected _this_ to happen…Well, Kaiba did change a lot in the time that he was gone…maybe he was more in tune with his emotional side now. Katsuya snorted internally, well, _duh_! He figured, the best way out was how he went in. He gasped suddenly as he felt Kaiba press his lips to his neck. Well, that plan just went down the drain! There was no way he'd be able to keep up such an act with Kaiba doing _that_ to him!

The heat emitting from the blond's neck wasn't helping the lecherous thoughts from reentering Kaiba's mind, no, it wasn't helping one bit. He grinned suddenly, feeling slightly naughty once again. The miserable look his Katsu had given him just a second ago surfaced in his mind, though maybe…maybe if he did this, it would make him feel better. Gods knew, he wanted this so badly. He berated himself a moment later, he should only be worried about Katsu, not his selfish thoughts! And he was. The resilience and determination Kaiba had proved him true as he kissed his way up the blond's throat, no thought of himself even close to entering his mind. All for Katsu. It was all for him, every last part of his being…that was what he offered him.

Soft lips closed upon his earlobe and all Katsuya could do was gasp and cling onto the brunet's shirt.

_Hot!_

Did it just get hotter in here? Gods, he felt like he was about to burst! He tried to think, he knew, he had to think this through…he knew if he didn't, Kaiba wouldn't either. He tried to focus on the bad things…the bad outcomes, Sacho, what was she to Kaiba? _Who_ was she? Why was he doing this…why was he kissing him? Why did he glare at her that day she had said his name? Why did she say 'steal my husband away'? Last Katsuya knew, he wasn't even trying to steal Kaiba away from anyone, not that he didn't want to. Why was he doing this? Why was Kaiba doing this!

That last thought echoed in Katsuya's mind before it finally came to a stop as those soft suckable lips closed around his own. He couldn't grasp a sound concept now even if he tried. And of course he responded, why wouldn't he? This was what he wanted…it was. So then, why was something nagging at the back of his mind…like it needed to be voiced, but never was?

Katsuya became complete and utter mush very suddenly and very efficiently as Kaiba's wandering hand became more confident, tugging at his pants and fingering the button playfully, cool fingers brushing teasingly over his taut stomach and jean covered affection.

Katsuya almost lost himself, but desperately tried to hold on to that last thought…that last reason to stop…knowing he had to…oh, but why? Why couldn't he just fall? It felt so good…why couldn't he just surrender?

Kaiba tilted his head farther to the side, pushing just a bit harder and applying just a little more pressure…He just wanted Katsuya to enjoy himself…he wanted to make him feel good…and that urge was surprisingly stronger than his conscience, who knew, somewhere deep down, that what they were doing was wrong. He simply hadn't the will to stop, not after seeing his Katsu so hurt…

He deepened the kiss and felt the blond begin to bend to his will. He explored the boy's mouth in slow unhurried strokes, wanting him to feel how much he loved him…something as of yet, he'd been unable to enunciate.

Oh, he felt so good inside…

Katsuya moaned lightly, finding his hands to be deeply embedded in the brunet's hair and his body to be pressed completely against his. And, oh, gods, this kiss was so beautiful…and felt so good…He swore he could die just then.

_**XxX Its kinda-sorta starting now...XxX**_

Abruptly, Kaiba lifted Katsuya into the air, setting him upon the desk at his back and dropping the kiss he had started. He sought out the blond's neck, kissing and lapping at the skin he found there, making Katsuya gasp with each nip he laid upon the man's delicate throat. However, as he continued to progress down the blond's body, Katsuya began to perceive Kaiba's apparent destination. Nevertheless, before he could say anything to deter the other, Kaiba locked his jaw around a patch of skin at the blond's navel and began to suckle harshly. Katsuya winced only lightly before he realized that it felt good…Kaiba must really have known what he was doing. It must have been an erogenous zone. That was really the only plausible explanation.

Katsuya gasped and whimpered a bit as the brunet began to use his teeth, the sharp canines grazing against his exposed flesh deliciously. And then, he bit him, and the blond cried out openly, grasping the edge of the desk until his knuckles turned white.

Kaiba smirked and turned his attention to the now rather obvious bulge in his puppy's pants. He let his hand ghost against it, watching the blond's features scrunch up and his back arch ever so slightly. Kaiba had the fleeting suspicion that no one had ever touched him there before. No matter, he preferred being the first anyway. With his mouth still attached to the blond's skin, he slowly reached down, opening the button to the man's jeans, not wanting him to notice unless it became imperative. Otherwise, he might have tried to stop him…not that he would have been able to.

"S-Seto…"

Kaiba felt a rush of molten lava jolt down his spine at the blond's voice. He didn't think his name could ever sound as erotic as how Katsuya had just said it. It fueled him to go on…to continue…and gods, how he wanted to.

Katsuya blinked back salty tears as he felt Kaiba spread his legs open about the desk. He blushed embarrassingly, gods, how would Kaiba mock him if he knew he was a virgin? He gulped uncertainly, there was no denying it now…he wanted him…he wanted him so bad…

Every negative thought ever to have entered the man's mind was now gone, any and every moral objection to what Kaiba was doing was completely obliterated.

Katsuya shuddered and gasped suddenly as he felt a rush of cool air about his lower half. He looked down embarrassingly, unable to see why he was feeling cold, but knowing in his gut exactly the reason why. He gasped again as he felt Kaiba's hands on his hips, his elbows pushing his legs even farther apart, keeping them locked in place. He was almost completely spread eagled before the brunet's face.

He realized only a split second after Kaiba's mouth left his navel where it was headed. And only then did he start to shake.

**_XxX its officially starting XxX_**

"Ii—iiya!" he cried as the brunet's mouth closed around his shaft, already starting a slow and steady rhythm with his tongue and lips. It didn't take long for the blond to begin panting, as Kaiba had to fight to hold back his smirk of victory. Most definitely a virgin. Kaiba wondered how he managed to stay that way all this time. He was far from detestable. No matter, he thought, there was a certain pride in being the first person to touch such a seraph.

"Ah! Ooh…" Katsuya was unable to stop the lewd sounds from leaving his mouth; it was as if he couldn't even grasp reality anymore. It was all too much too fast.

"O Kami…in heaven…" the blond gasped, his body giving a light shake before he fell backwards, landing with a low thud against the end of the table, he was lucky it had been a double desk, otherwise his head would have hit the chair. He hardly noticed, though, as Kaiba continued to tease and worry him with his mouth. His hands grasped the edge of the desk, gripping it with all his might as his back arched, bucking his hips ever so slightly into the elder man's mouth. He gritted his teeth, trying desperately to stifle his moans as the pleasure became almost beyond what he could handle. He thought it couldn't get any better, that was, until Kaiba gave him a reason for think otherwise.

Kaiba smirked, there was no way anyone could look more provocative than Katsuya did at that very moment. The way he moved…trying to get away, but at the same time, frantically trying to get more. Writhing and moaning…Kaiba had to suppress a shudder, gods, the blond didn't even _know_ how he affected him sometimes.

He slowly moved his fingers up, discretely slipping them into his mouth to coat them thoroughly with his own saliva. He brushed his fingertips against the blond's hard erection in his mouth and was rewarded with a heated gasp and more squirming. Once he was sure they were completely soaked, he removed them and began tugging at the blond's leather clad hips, trying to lower the material just a bit more.

Kaiba quickly went from soft and gentle to solid and rough as he sucked hard on Katsuya's arousal, not wanting him to notice as he slipped his hand into the other's pants and began to circle his ringed entrance with a single wet finger. He slowly pushed forward after a bit of soft prodding, searching his tight cavity carefully and thoroughly, not wanting to leave one area unchecked.

The blond cried out at the subtle touch, feeling it wouldn't be far from soon until he came. His back arched lightly as the finger was joined by another, and both began to slowly prod and push into him. It was at this point he shot his hand upward and shoved it into his mouth, biting down hard enough to draw blood as he screamed in ecstasy.

Kaiba looked up, and almost had a nosebleed. This blond using his own hand as a gag was extremely arousing and not to mention incredibly sexy…Kaiba internally shook his head, this was not the time to fantasize.

He pushed his digits forward, and then back, slowly but efficiently fucking him with his fingers, hoping to find that one spot…that one spot that would make him howl…

And sure enough, the next time he pushed his fingers forward had the blond arching to his max, screaming loud enough to pierce eardrums, even with the hand-gag.

The blond's body fell back against the desk, the smaller man sighing loudly as his chest heaved with every breath he took. Kaiba smirked and pressed his fingers forward again, finding the small nub deep inside his being. He played with the area around it, teasing him relentlessly, forcing soft cries from his mouth and he circled the nub, brushing against it sporadically. After a few moments of this treatment, Katsuya's whole body began to shake, his legs twitching from the nerve connection endings, and his torso simply from over exertion.

Kaiba chuckled internally, maybe he ought to show some mercy and end it for him…After another while of seemingly endless torture for Katsuya, Kaiba deemed him ready.

He tightened his lips, and began to growl in the back of his throat, coaxing Katsuya ever closer. He twirled his fingers around the nub once more before he pinched it and pushed against it so hard Katsuya came right that instant.

When he heard the blond sobbing with pleasure, watching as his body writhed and squirmed, his entire upper body twisting so sensually above the desk, Kaiba nearly choked on the blond's seed. He quickly shook himself from his stupor and carefully moved above the blond's member, taking in all he had to give, tasting him with relish.

He pulled up soon after, being sure to remove his fingers as carefully as he could before he zipped the blond's pants back up and fastened the button.

_**XxX Its over XxX**_

He stood up tall, his knees aching a bit, but he knew it had been worth it. He smirked again and reached forward, pulling the blond into a sitting position by his shirt lapels.

Katsuya's vibrant amber eyes were darkened and lowered into slits, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted only slightly. It looked as if he was caught between the pass-out point.

Kaiba's smirk widened as he cupped the blond's cheek, reveling in his warmth before he leaned forward, covering the blond's lips with his own, immediately pushing his tongue past docile lips. Katsuya's hand hesitantly rose before landing on the brunet's shoulder, fisting his shirt in his hand, hoping to keep himself grounded this time as the kiss became nothing short of mind-blowing.

When they parted, Kaiba still had his smirk, while Katsuya looked even more out of breath than he had been before. A small string of saliva and semen connected their mouths before it broke and landed on Katsuya's chin, the pearly white substance that had remained in Kaiba's mouth now created a not entirely unpleasant taste in the blond's. He felt himself begin to blush as he reached up to wipe the semen trail away, however, Kaiba beat him to it as he held his wrist and leaned forward once again, his tongue darting out to lap up the trail and sweep into the blond's mouth.

Thus they started another kiss, both losing themselves in each other…That was, until a knock at the door interrupted them once again.

"Kaiba-sama, are you through with those midterms yet? We've been waiting to give the students their half-point grades for a few hours, you know!" A chipper voice yelled through the door. Kaiba groaned, slowly removing his lips from the blond's while creating a rather deliciously wet popping sound might he add, and hung his head low between their bodies. He groaned again, gods, why now? Why'd they have to knock on the door _now_? Well, he supposed it could have been worse, they could've knocked five minutes ago while the both of them were…inept of movement, for a lack of a better phrase.

"And your wife is here, she insisted on seeing you."

Kaiba's head snapped up and Jounouchi saw it again. That look…that expression…it was the same one he had when he saw him again at his house. When _she_ had said his name…Kaiba's hands tightened once more along Jounouchi's waist, his eyes piercing cold…it was almost as if…as if he…hated her. No! Jounouchi mentally shook his head, impossible! How could…a husband _hate_ his wife? His face immediately went red, how…could a husband _cheat_ on his wife? That was what had happened, right? What Kaiba had done…that was categorized as…cheating, right? Jounouchi didn't even know what to think anymore…All he knew was Kaiba was looking at his wife _that_ way again…Well, specifically the _door_, but still, it was her behind it.

Kaiba slowly moved up, lifting Jounouchi and setting him to the ground while he was at it. Katsuya's face flushed again at the movement. It wasn't like he couldn't get down from the desk himself! Jeez…

"I'll be there in a minute." He said, bringing his hands to the front of Jounouchi's shirt to button it back up. When Kaiba's eyes met Jounouchi's, they were instantly bombarded with a pair of dreadfully confused puppy-dog eyes, amber pleading with azure to tell him…what exactly was going on…

Once the shirt was proper again, Kaiba took a step back, making sure their bodies weren't touching. He offered the blond a small smile, trying to ease his discomfort and failing fruitlessly. He leaned in once more, cupping the blond's cheek and giving him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, not wanting to be tempted to give more than he already had. If he were to kiss him again, they would simply start up once more, and he knew they couldn't, not with his wife and his superior out there…

He stepped away from the blond, walking swiftly to the windows and opening them before he went back to his desk to quickly grade the last of his paintings. He quickly scribbled down B- for all of them, that was, except Jounouchi, of which he gave the only A in the class to. (And not only because he was cute, his art was pretty damn good too!)

"Alright," he called out just as he finished his scrambled writing, "you can come in now."

Thankfully, the time Kaiba had taken to grade the other reports gave Jounouchi just enough time to gather his thoughts and composure. He no longer looked as though he'd just been fucked, nor looked as if he was drooling over a rather hot daydream either. He took a deep breath before they entered, and blew it out, hoping his breathing wouldn't give him away.

"Oh, Seto, you shouldn't spend so much time in this cramped classroom! You'll get a headache!" Sacho whined as she came prancing into the room, sitting herself down on the brunet's desk, and right on the pile of paintings he had just gotten done grading. She smirked and leaned forward. "Come home honey, I'll help you get the crick out of your neck." She tried to sound sultry, but to the men in the room, she simply sounded slutty. Jounouchi tried not to retch as he was forced to watch the scene unfold before him. He also tried not to look cocky as he stood there in the brunet's classroom, he didn't want to make anything obvious to anyone.

Sacho's smirk widened as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Kaiba's while she moved her hands up to his shoulders. Jounouchi winced and turned his head away. He didn't have to see it if he didn't want to. Sacho withdrew, suddenly, a puzzled expression about her face, and she was confused for a second before she looked to the side, detecting the abrupt movement adjacent to her. He mouth dropped open in surprise, what was that brat doing here! She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she knew that taste was blatantly familiar. She pretended to be oblivious as Kaiba's azure eyes met hers in a challenge. She sifted her nose to the side, proclaiming a rather unintelligent 'hmph!', as she crossed her arms.

XxX

"Yes, we just got a new shipment in yesterday, would you care to take a look at it?"

Yuugi walked to the back of the Kame Game King, disappearing a moment before he came back with a box almost the size of his torso.

"There," he said, setting it down on the counter, "here you go, and please tell me when you're reading to check out! Thank you for choosing the Game King!"

xDing!x

Yuugi's amethyst eyes glanced upward to see who had opened the door, and was surprised to see Jounouchi slump in, immediately flopping himself down onto the couch they had situated in the corner. (Remember my pronunciation! Yuu-gay, not Yuug' XD)

"Ah man, Yuge, I had the _longest_ day of my life!" He proclaimed, throwing his arms up and yawning loudly. Yuugi smiled and walked over to his friend.

"Really. Find any new information? I can see that giant smile on your face you know." He said smugly, his arms crossed over the front of his shirt. Jounouchi face-faulted and a red hue quickly took residence above his nose and under his eyes. He laughed nervously, setting a hand behind his head.

"Uh…Well, I did make a bit of a revelation during the last few minutes of my visit. I noticed that it's actually never Kaiba to initiate one of his 'kisses' with his wife. It's always her. She's always the one to lean over and kiss him. But other than that…no. He just made it all that more confusing, really." Yuugi plopped down beside him, casually sitting as if he didn't have a customer in the store.

"Spill."

"Uh…I don't think this is something to be talking about with my best friend…or in a public place…" Jounouchi murmured, eyeing the customer who was enthusiastically making his way to the bottom of the box, completely oblivious to the two men talking.

Yuugi's eyes widened slightly.

"You don't mean…you guys didn't have sex, did you!" he asked, a bit loudly too, but thankfully, the customer was still happily stowed away in la-la land to notice. Jounouchi flushed bright red and hung his head to hopefully cover it.

"Sex? Not exactly…though, not not exactly either…" Yuugi's puzzled expression didn't go away and Jounouchi sighed. "He…uh…he kinda kissed me…and well, one thing led to another…and he ended up…uh…giving me head in the classroom…" The last part was in a whisper, but Yuugi heard it clearly and stared slack-jawed at the blond, his expression bewildered.

"I…I don't believe you!" he shrieked. Jounouchi's head shot up and he glared at the multi-color haired man.

"You don't believe your best friend!" Jounouchi shouted back, not expecting that, or anything close to it, as a reaction to what he had said. Jounouchi stood up quickly. "Well if you don't believe me, maybe this'll convince you!" he said, lifting his shirt up only a bit to reveal the dark red hickey and plum colored bite mark that adorned his navel. Yuugi's jaw dropped even farther and they both turned as the customer whom they thought wasn't even interested in the conversation made a gurgling noise and immediately spouted a nosebleed, falling to the ground, his leg and right eye twitching comically.

Yuugi and Jounouchi sweatdropped.

"Well? Now do you believe me!"

Yuugi turned back to the blond, eyeing the mark. It had to be Kaiba's—he was just that cocky to leave a huge indication like that, Yuugi thought, face-faulting. Yuugi looked up, meeting Jounouchi's eyes.

"Yeah…I believe you." He said with a sigh. Jounouchi let out the air he'd been holding and dropped his shirt, allowing his body to fall back onto the couch exasperatedly.

"Uh, Yuge? One more question for you…"

Yuugi opened one closed amethyst eye and regarded the blond uninterestedly. "Yeah?"

"Is it supposed to be red like that?" he asked, his face once again sporting a rather large blush. Yuugi smirked.

"You've never gotten head before, have you?" Jounouchi faltered, his face resembling a tomato.

"I-I was talking about the hickey!"

He was greeting with the sound of Yuugi's laughter as a retort.

XxX

Ying Fa: Yes, I realize this is longer than I usually have chapters, but I thought you deserve it. Anyways, please read the following if you did not read the semi sex scene provided,

Kaiba sucked him off.

That's about it.

_**Thanks for reading! And well…I don't know when I'll be able to update as I've officially plummeted head first into the Harry Potter fandom and don't know when, if ever, I will be getting out. So if any of you know any good Harry/Draco fics, please let me know. But again, I do not know when I will be getting out of this slump, and I'll need all the ideas possible for this fic. Thank you, and remember to review.**_


	5. Chapter Five

Xiaolang's Ying Fa:**_ PLEASE READ THIS NOTE, AS IT IS ABSOLUTELY IMPERATIVE YOU MUST!_**

THIS CHAPTER HAS R RATED MATERIAL IN IT! I REPEAT, R RATED MATERIAL IN IT! PLEASE DO NOT REPORT ME OR MAIM ME FOR NOT CHANGING THE RATING, I DO NOT WANT TO LOSE REVIEWERS YET! PLEASE REMEMBER, THIS IS R RATED MATERIAL HERE, AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM WHERE I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED, ALL RIGHT THEN? THANKS FOR LISTENING!

**_In approximately two days I will be changing the rating to this story for future themes. It will go up to R in that allotted time. Please don't get report crazy._**

XxX

A few days later, Jounouchi had been invited to go back to the Kaiba Mansion. He politely declined their offer; this time, he wanted Kaiba to have to come after him, the last thing he wanted was to seem easy, or easily accessible. So since then, he'd been staying with Yuugi, while also searching for a house for himself. He wanted to find a house big enough for him and his sister, he knew she was still living with their rat of a mother. The mooch, every penny he sent to Shizuka was used only for herself…His resolution was to get her out of there as fast as he could, with school and all.

And Kaiba wasn't making it easy…it seemed ever since that day, the work was getting harder. Damn it, he was sick and tired of Kaiba's challenges! Didn't he know he would meet them head on each time? Jeez…Jounouchi Katsuya was no quitter. Kaiba should have known that by now.

It seemed there was no loophole within this bogus marriage. Katsuya was very nearly surefire Kaiba was playing. He had to be, it just didn't add up, none of it. The way they met, their actions around each other, none of it made sense to be the 'wonderful' marriage the press had them out to be. Something didn't click; and Katsuya was almost sure it was a sham. He just needed a little more information…just another clue and he'd have this mystery solved.

But then…what if it wasn't? What if Kaiba just wasn't…lovable? What if he really did love her, and he just wasn't that good at showing it? What if he'd been doing all this work for nothing? What if their marriage was just as happy as everyone made it out to be?

No. That couldn't be. Anything but _that_ conclusion could be drawn. After all, that would have to mean Kaiba was in the habit of committing adultery with every fling he'd had in the past…and he really hadn't seen Pegasus around since after Duelist Kingdom.

No. It was something deeper…Maybe, Kaiba _was_ in love with her once…He remembered Marik to have done something nasty to Kaiba's mind back in Battle City, maybe his attraction to Sacho was a result of that, and in any case, she really did look an awful lot _like_ Marik.

Katsuya sighed, it was way too late in the night to be thinking about this right now.

Tomorrow, he thought as he settled down into bed, tomorrow he'd think this through to the end.

X

He was dreaming…oh and it was such a wonderful dream…

Seto remembered having dreams like these, where his Katsu would come back from Amerika early…and come to him…and they'd consummate their love, kissing and touching and loving…

He used to pray for these dreams to stop.

He used to beg and plead and finally, they did stop, but it left him feeling empty…That was, until Katsu actually came back. And it was such a wonderful feeling to see him again…

And then the dreams started again. Though, he didn't much mind them the second—or was it the third?—time around. As long as he wasn't met with that emptiness every time he awoke…just to find Katsu was not there…hadn't ever been there…

But back to the dreaming…

It felt so real. If Seto didn't know any better, he would have believed his subconscious, but he knew better than to be let down in the end. However, that didn't mean he didn't take advantage in the thoughts his subconscious picked up on, no, he took full advantage of the situation, and lived it to the fullest.

Seto pushed the blond onto his back, lavishing his mouth and jaw with wet kisses, biting lightly with sharp teeth, wanting to leave the blond breathless and marked red beneath him. He heard the blond cry out and arch into him, pleading with him to hurry it up, tugging at his hair until their mouths were inches from one another.

Seto could have sworn he felt Katsuya's breath across his cheek, hot and needy, his soft tenor whimpering and demanding his haste.

He slowly leaned down, watching the blond's amber eyes cloud with frustration and want. He watched his lips part, a small pink tongue reaching out to wet his dry lips and catching on Seto's. Amber eyes glanced shyly up at Seto, waiting impatiently to be kissed. Seto did not disappoint.

Their lips met, and meshed, and oh, it was so glorious and beautiful…almost as wonderful as the first time. He could feel Katsuya's hands in his hair, tugging him closer, could feel the blond's lips, soft and pliant against his own….and his mouth, its hot and heady taste left the brunet slightly inhibited, he wanted more, so much more he thought he would die if he didn't get it!

Seto brought his body down, crushing it against Katsuya's, forcing the blond's legs to part and his groin to come into contact with Seto's. Katsuya let out a high cry against the brunet's mouth and arched wantonly into the man's hold.

Suddenly they were naked, and Seto could feel the blond's hard length against his stomach, trapped and dripping with want and need between their two bodies. Seto's throat made a soft high pitch keening sound against his will and he saw Katsuya grin at him in return. He didn't give the blond time to harass him about it as he reached down, circling his hand around the amber-eyed man's rigid erection. Katsuya's eyes flew shut and he arched, crying out it utter abandon as Seto began to finger the head, swiping his thumb back and forth and then, just whispering it into the slit at the top. Katsuya moaned and thrust upward, his legs tightening around the brunet's hips.

Seto groaned, watching the blond writhe and squirm under him was doing nothing save fueling his desire for more, gods, _more_. He couldn't put into words how much he wanted him, how much he needed him, it was an ache deep inside of him…never quenched, always yearning…

Seto gasped as he was suddenly upended, feeling as his back connected with the mattress and Katsuya pushing against him from above, his weight a wonderful reassurance on his body. He groaned and sought out the blond's lips, capturing them with his own, reveling in the emotions so passionate flowing over them both, drowning him, grounding him, hell—he never wanted to get up, ever.

Katsuya moved a bit, and suddenly, he was inside him, and it was glorious friction and heat and tight casing and he wanted more, more, gods, he wanted more! He reached up, grasping the blond's hips so tight he knew it would bruise and pulled him down farther, seating himself fully inside him, moaning at Katsuya's ecstasy filled eyes. Katsuya whimpered and reached down, his hands splaying along Seto's chest, holding himself upright and moving experimentally.

The first thrust was sublime, it sent shudders of pleasure through the both of them, unbelievable bliss coursing through their veins, Seto swore, nothing in the world could feel this good…

Katsuya smirked down at him and slowly moved his hips forward, grinding against the brunet, forcing hot jolts of pleasure to dart up and down his spine.

"K-Katsuya!"

Seto couldn't help the moan escaping if he tried. It was heaven, it was hell, it was everything in between and gods, please, gods, move!

As if Katsuya could hear his inner pleas, he started, pushing down on Seto's chest to move himself up, then letting go to force himself back down. The blond let out a choked groan as his head fell backwards, his back arching and his body shuddering. Something snapped in Seto, and he couldn't hold back anymore. He tightened his grip on the man's hips and began thrusting with earnest, wanted to hit completion as soon as possible.

Katsuya nearly cried, his form falling bodily onto Seto's as he let the brunet haired man lead the way, making subtle movements only when necessary. Katsuya moved his head up, and Seto was met by a pair of alarmingly golden eyes shining with want, clouded by lust. They were kissing again, and Seto could feel himself getting closer, closer…gods, almost there…

He reached down, wanting to bring Katsuya to the same end as he, but he felt his hand slip where it should have grasped…what? Why? He never got a chance to wonder why as he was suddenly ripped from his revere, his whole body shuddered as his orgasm wrought throughout his nerves. His back arched and he cried out the blond's name, grinding his pelvis against Katsuya's, wanting to prolong their pleasure…wanting to make it last forever if he could. Gods, it was so powerful that Seto's vision went black and he struggled for consciousness.

When he finally came to, he was greeted by a pair of ugly green eyes gazing smugly down at him, their owner bare for the world and seated direction on top of him.

XxX

Seto sat blankly for a few seconds before everything began to fall down around him. He let out a strangled gasp, his eyes going unnaturally wide and pushed the blonde off his body, rolling to the side and falling out of the bed. He rushed to the bathroom, tripping over his feet and trying desperately not to pass out again.

He reached the toilet and heaved, his throat clenching and his stomach contracting sickly. Hot tears slipped down his face as he continued to empty his stomach, gods, gods, what happened!

No, gods, no he didn't want to think about it…Gods, no, please, no…

He quickly got control of himself, and when he was sure there would be no more vomit coming up from his throat, he sat up and flushed the toilet. Seto slowly got to his feet, his legs wobbly and unsteady. He grasped the counter and glanced a look in the mirror, gods, his whole face was green with sickness. He had a horrifying moment he thought he might throw-up again, but he quickly pushed it back down.

He glanced around the room, seeing his robe not far away and grabbed it, he put it on and slowly made his way back into his bedroom.

Sacho met him, thankfully clothed, smirking with her arms crossed along her chest.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Seto's face darkened in a green revulsion as he rushed back into the bathroom, falling beside the toilet to throw-up his entire stomach if he could, Sacho's cruel laughter echoing around him.

XxX

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: It's been a while I know. I'm awful. My muse is still glued to Draco's hot arse, so I'm sorry there's not much to this chapter. But I'm trying at least! And another reason this chappie is so short is just that, I think its better this way. So…ya know, some chapters are short, just deal with it.

Please review and give me some ideas! I don't care how outrageous they are! Please!

_**Also, can someone please tell me if I portrayed Sacho alright? Because I don't want her to become another Mary Sue-like creature, I'm hoping I made her seem real. Can anyone please give me an analysis on my character portrayals? Thanks!**_


End file.
